


Run Away To Me

by kawaii_hurley



Series: Panties!Verse [1]
Category: Bandom, Fall Out Boy
Genre: Andy in panties, Crossdressing Kink, M/M, Oral Sex, Smut, Trohley - Freeform, too lazy to spellcheck sorry not sorry.
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-15
Updated: 2015-08-15
Packaged: 2018-04-14 20:24:34
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,308
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4578756
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kawaii_hurley/pseuds/kawaii_hurley
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The question as to why and how Andrew John Hurley ended up in a pair of frilly pink boyshorts is one that Joe Trohman will try to answer for the rest of his life.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Run Away To Me

The question as to why and how Andrew John hurley ended up in a pair of frilly pink boyshorts is one that Joe Trohman will try to answer for the rest of his life. 

It was one of their first shows and they didn't suck as much as usual, the crowd cheered on and the moshpit was as alive as ever. 

Patrick was on point with his vocals, he was a little bit shy during the first song, but quickly found confidence in the ecstatic screams from the teenage girls and boys in the crowd. 

Pete was dancing around stage like an idiot and jumping into the crowd. Joe was pretty sure that Pete only played his bass for half their set. 

And Andy was going insane behind his kit, he was as quick as ever. His hair was flying all over the place and his pale skin glistened with sweat. 

Joe was pretty fucking good too, if he does say so himself. 

As they were about three quarters into the show, somebody threw something on stage. 

That certain something caught onto Pete's left hand, which was surprisingly strumming on his bass instead of just flailing around in the air. Pete flinched and flicked his hand in Joe's direction on the other side of the small stage. 

The something landed right next to Joe's foot, so he left it there and went to spin and dance behind Patrick with the last bit if energy he could find. 

The show finally ended and Joe was pretty sure that if he squeezed his shirt, at least a pint of sweat would come dripping out. 

The whole band did a few cliché bows at the edge of the stage and went to hide in the greenroom. 

Everyone swarmed around the tiny greenroom fridge and then went to flop down on the couches and chairs in the room. 

Joe was just about to take the first sip of his soda, when Mixon burst into the room, grinning like a fucking idiot and obviously hiding something behind his back. 

"Aaaandyyyyy, I've got a present for you" he practically sang. 

"Fuck off" Andy replied, not even looking in Mixon's direction. 

"Hey! That's not nice. Joe, tell him to be nicer to me" he demanded. 

"I want nothing to do with this" Joe declared as he stood up with a groan and left the room, blunt already in hand. 

He made his way through the hallways of the small venue all the way out of the building. 

He found a curb to sit down on and pulled out his lighter, lit the blunt and went off to neverland. 

He was about seven hits in and already feeling the familiar tingling all over his body, when he hears frantic footsteps coming toward the back door. 

Then, Andy burst through the door and slammed it shut right behind himself. If Joe wasn't too busy struggling to get up and then helping Andy hold the door closed and wasn't too high for his brain to work normally, he would have noticed that Andy was somehow wearing even less clothes than he did behind his kit. 

In fact, he was only wearing one pice of clothing. A frilly peach-coloured pair of boyshorts with a white bow in the back and ohmygosh they made his butt look fucking glorious. 

Joe was about to get lost in his own head, thinking about the pale expanse of Andy's thighs and how nicely his muscles were tensing as he pushed against the surface of the heavy back door, when Andy started shouting something about a trashcan and how Joe should "wheel it the fuck over here RIGHT NOW".

So Joe did, he ran toward it and with all of his strength, he pushed the extremely fucking heavy trashcan in front of the door, shoved Andy out of the way and finally let his shoulders slump forward and his breath and heart rate quicken to a thousand miles an hour. 

Andy leaned back against the brick wall next to the door and listened to the dying banging on the door. 

Joe's eyes scanned over Andy's chest, which was rising and falling rapidly, slick with a light layer of sweat. 

The sight in front of Joe's eyes sent a shiver down his back and straight to his dick. Andy was always an attractive guy, tattoos, his piercing and musical talent that always had at least a few boys and girls flocking towards him. But now, he was just ridiculously pretty. 

Joe didn't even know for how long he was already staring at Andy, but soon Andy's grey-blue eyes were boring into Joe's own bright blue orbs. 

Andy licked his lips. Joe cursed himself for not wearing tighter pants so hide the now fucking obvious bulge in his crotch. 

Andy moved forward at the same time as Joe did and they quickly closed the distance between them. 

Andy's labret poked into Joe's bottom lip and Joe's hand found itself in Andy's hair at the back of his head. Joe grabbed Andy's ass with his free hand and Andy gasped, his mouth opened slightly and Joe slipped his tongue into the kiss. Andy you didn't hesitate for even a second as he deepened the kiss and let Joe back him up into the brick wall behind him.

The kiss turned much more intense as they both started a slow grind against each other's crotch. 

Andy was making the most perfect little noises and Joe just wanted to hear more of them, so he moved his mouth down to Andy's jaw and along the side of his neck and let his hand wander into the from of Andy's panties. 

"Fuck, Joe yes" he moaned out, completely breathless and hot. 

Joe wrapped his palm around Andy's dick and did his best to provide some sort of friction. The angle was awkward and uncomfortable, Joe's wrist started to cramp, so he got down to his knees in favour of everyone involved. 

As Joe finally managed to get his mouth on Andy's dick, his brain just about left his head. Andy was moaning so sweetly and so beautifully. His hands were winding in Joe's hair and Joe could feel the tension in Andy's thighs as he tries his best not to thrust into Joe's mouth and come in two seconds flat. 

Joe was really doing for it, pulling out all of his best tricks and listening carefully to what made Andy's breath hitch and what made him moan. 

He was just about to attempt deepthroating for the first time in his life when suddenly Andy was pushing his mouth away and pulling Joe up by his shoulders to smash their mouths together again. 

Andy turned them around and pushed Joe into the wall and fumbled with the zipper of his jeans, only getting them down to the middle of Joe's thighs before grabbing Joe's dick and stroking with all the enthusiasm and energy he could muster up. 

Soon, Joe was muttering against Andy's lips about being close and that's all it took for Andy to take both if their dicks into his hands and pull Joe down for an even harder kiss. Joe's hand went to Andy's ass again, grasping it and biting Andy's lip at the same time. 

That was about it for Andy, he burried his face into Joe's shoulder, groaned and slumped forward like a dead weight, Joe followed soon after, coming with a low moan and leaning back against the wall. They stayed like that for what felt like a very comfortable few minutes, just listening the each other's heart beats and stealing the occasional light kiss. Then, Joe finally spoke again. 

"You're keeping these " he said, pulling the band of Andy's panties away letting is snap back. 

Andy just giggled breathlessly and kissed Joe's neck.

"Sure."

**Author's Note:**

> Is me writing fics about band members in panties a thing now because I'm not against it. 
> 
> Ps: If you have a particular ship that you want me to write something like this about them leave it in the comments or something idk.


End file.
